


The wet dream before Christmas - Charles Xavier

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Charles Xavier (X-Men) - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Smut, Squirting, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Charles Xavier

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well, that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. It was almost like a tradition now, groundhog day on Christmas. Holly peeked in and muffled a laugh. His head leaned back on the leather chair, Charles Xavier was trying to make himself comfortable, groaning as he squirmed in the chair. Holly shook her head, smiling. “You’d be more comfortable in a bed, Charles,” she murmured as she walked up to him.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/james-mcavoy-as-charles-xavier-1.jpg.html)

He lifted his head up, raising an eyebrow. “Indeed, love. Have you got a bed for me?” he asked coyly.

Holly laughed and reached out her hand. “Come on, you lazy Brit. The room’s upstairs,” she told him as he slowly extracted himself from the chair. He slipped his hand into hers and they quickly made their way up the stairs. She led him to her bedroom and he crawled into it, not before yanking her arm. Laughing, she fell into bed with him, snuggling up against his body.

She thought he would fall asleep quickly but a minute later, she felt something poking her stomach. Holly looked down and realized Charles was rock hard and pressing into her. When she looked up, he had a shy sorry grin on his face. “I can’t help it, love. You’re barely dressed and this way,” he whispered, his finger tracing along her collarbone down to the opening of her robe, “I can see almost everything,” he chuckled, before pushing aside the fabric. He circled her nipple, bringing it to a hard peak. Holly groaned, her eyes fluttering.

“Charles, you’re supposed to be sleeping. I thought you were tired.”

“I was. But not anymore. I feel like shagging this groovy girl that’s half naked before me,” he replied, his fingers tracing down her stomach, pushing off the side of her robe, helping her out of it. He slipped his arm under her head, bringing her close and Holly reached up and cupped his face, tilting her head up to kiss him, all the while Charles running his hand down to cup her sex. He massaged it slowly, groaning when he felt her wetness coating his fingers. “Oh love, already?” he smiled.

Holly groaned, her eyes fluttering as he dipped his fingers in. She raised her leg to wrap it around his waist and Charles hissed when he found her soaked, her clit peeking out from want. He circled it slowly, leaning down to swallow Holly’s whimpers as he touched her. When he felt her on the edge, he moved his fingers down to push in her wet entrance. He slid one in, Holly arching against him, then another, barely moving them up to the knuckles. He thrust slowly, then pressed her clit with his thumb, Holly moaning softly against him. “Geezus, Charles, don’t...tease like that!” she begged him.

Charles chuckled and pushed his fingers in completely, curling them towards him, tapping the soft spot inside of her. Holly groaned and her thigh clenched around his waist. “Fuck Charles, yes! Right there!” she cried out.

He leaned in, kissing her as he rubbed her hard and fast, bringing Holly to a gushing orgasm. She screamed as she tensed against him, soaking his hand and clothes. Charles held her close, chuckling as she slowly came down. “Well, that was quite the sight, love.”

Holly rolled her eyes as she looked at him. “Maybe, but now you’re soaked! Get up, strip down. I’ll put them in the wash.” She watched Charles get up and strip down, even taking off his underwear. She managed to hold in a moan when she saw his rock hard cock. With a grin, Charles followed her gaze, then looked back to her.

“If you get those in the wash quickly, we can...get on with...this?” he winked, nodding to his shaft. Holly signaled him she had understood and ran down to the laundry room starting a load with his clothes. Fortunately, when she came back, she realized that the bed wasn’t wet, that Charles’ clothes had absorbed everything. She climbed on the bed, fully naked before him, only to straddle his hips. He was still hard, his cock rutting against her thigh, and he reached up, cupping her face and drawing her in to kiss her. His tongue slowly invaded her mouth, Holly reaching to stroke his shaft. She felt him groan in her mouth and didn’t wait any longer to place him at her entrance.

Breathless, she raised herself up on her knees then lowered herself on him, Charles resting his hands on her hips. “So beautiful, love. Make yourself come on my cock,” he hissed as he bucked up.

Holly moaned and starting bouncing on his lap, taking him as deep as she could. It wasn’t long before her moans turned into screams, her nails raking his chest. Charles reached up, cupping her breasts, squeezing them gently before flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Holly cried out and gripped his wrists, riding him as hard and as fast as she could.

Charles shuddered and groaned, his hips bucking. He dug his fingers into Holly’s hips and slammed himself in when she came down, both of them moaning loudly as he bottomed out. “Fuck, love, you’re amazing!” he grunted.

Holly’s eyes rolled back when she reached down, furiously rubbing her clit and on a particularly hard thrust, she climaxed, her orgasm blinding. She screamed from the top of her lungs, Charles quickly following her, thrusting deep as he climaxed. He roared in pleasure and Holly collapsed over him, burying her face in his neck. She kissed it, her tongue tracing his jugular as she felt his heartbeat.

Charles wrapped his arms around her and rolled Holly over, spooning her. “Now I’m spent and in dire of sleep, love,” he chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder. Holly laughed reached for her phone. There was no way she could go by Ivy’s today.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She put the phone back down on the night table and wrapped her arm over Charles’ on her waist, hearing him snore softly. She smiled and closed her eyes, joining him in dreamland.


End file.
